


The Day the Warehouse Agents had a Picnic

by TurnandTurn713



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Picnics, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnandTurn713/pseuds/TurnandTurn713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 10th is National Teddy Bear Picnic Day. Pete can't keep his hands off of potential artifacts, and Helena can't quite bring herself to knock on Myka's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Warehouse Agents had a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



Myka: July, 10 2:45 pm B&B living room:

 

In retrospect, Myka realized as she pretended to take a sip of tea, it really had been, surprisingly, mostly Artie’s fault. A package, any package should never be left, partially opened, on the B&B table.

Claudia: July, 10 12:34 pm B&B dining room:

“ Claudia!!!!, check me out!”

Claudia looked up from her sandwich only to be suddenly blinded by white and red swirling past her head. Once her vision cleared, the sight of Pete...

“ I’m Super Pete!”

...the sight of _super Pete_ , which was really just a fully grown supposedly adult man, running around with a picnic blanket  _where did he even get that?_ over his shoulders greeted her.

“ Pete, dude, seriously?” She had to admit it was pretty funny though. Pete’s long legs were enabling him to jump over the sofa set with a surprisingly large amount of clearance.

“ Yes, seriously, and if you ever had any doubts about my super-tas, wait, no, super-fanstastical, yeah, my super-fantastical powers, then wait until dinner tonight.”

Oh no, “What did you do Pete?”

“ Let’s just say, that a certain two warehouse agents, WON’T be joining us for dinner, and I” Pete cleared his throat and continued on in a horrible British accent “ Nary say, darling that you should trouble yourself to wait up.”

The red head gasped “ No, way, no fraking way. Pete you better elaborate on that statement, or I’m telling Artie that you you’ve been eating cookies during inventory again.”

“Claudia! So quickly you have turned on me, to sell my secrets to the world, alas the life of a super hero is lonely, as the fickle public is turned”

“Pete, for serious, elaborate or die.”

“Oh very well my young damsel in distress. Ouch! That hurt.”

The red head smirked “Good it was supposed to”

Clutching the cape closer around his shoulder, Pete continued.“ ANYWAY, Sit down and hear the tale of our tragic heroines”

“ I will slap you again.”

“ Ok ok, so this morning I actually got up early...”

Helena: July, 10 5:36am B&B upstairs hallway:

She could hear the rustling within the room but was still timid to knock. It wasn’t her place really, not any more. Perhaps it had never been, but at least once there had been far less reason to doubt. Far less reason to question if she even had the right. Far less reason to even think that she would deserve the chance to….

A sleep filled male voice interrupted her pondering “What are you” he stopped, held up a finger, shook his head, stretched, yawned and continued “doing?”

“Peter! What are you doing up?”

“Apparently staring at you staring at Myka’s door.”

“That’s none of your concern.” She let her hand trail down the door, finger tips ghosting over its surface until curling her hand in upon its self and bringing it to rest against her side.

“Ummmmm, I’m gonna say yeah it is my concern, cause I would want to know if like, Myka caught Artie was standing outside my door. Course, that usually just means I’ve slept late and usually he just yells through the door, and well. Hey! Don’t change the subject!”

“Peter, I had no intention of altering our train of discussion, I meant to halt it.”

 

“Nope.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nope, you’re standing here all, still, and looking like you’re all awake and ready for breakfast which won’t be until 7:00. Myka, usually get’s up at 5:15, and then does whatever until 7:00. WHICH MEANS, you are probably wanting to talk to her about something and wanted to be dressed already to do it!”

She cringed; really, this was not at all how any of this was supposed to play out.

“Peter, please lower your voice, and yes you are correct I wanted to speak with Myka .”

“What?”

 

“I wanted to speak with Myka.”

“No that other part, the part about me being correct” the taller agent grinned.

“In any case, I will endeavor to ask her some other time, and will no longer impede your morning ritual.”

“Nope.”

“Really?

“Yep.”

“Peter, I am trying to be polite.”

“Yeah, here’s the thing. Me too.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“ I never get up this early. Do you want to know why I did this morning?”

She was curious, and as it seemed she would not be allowed to retreat to the safety of her own room until he had finished his goal, what ever that might be, she may as well be entertained.“Very well, why did you get up so early?”

“ I had a really really good vibe.” He answered. She froze.

“ Things have been really, mellow, kinda sad, mostly mid-level with the vibe-ness lately, then all of a sudden a really good vibe. So I get up and come out here and you are standing there in front of Myka’s door and all of a sudden I know, that whatever it is that you are going to do is a really good thing. So I’m going to leave now, trust that you’re going to follow through on whatever it is, and expect that you give me cookies as a thank you.” With that he turned to walk back into his door way.

“Pete, you couldn’t possibly understand.”

“Yeah, see, that doesn’t matter, cause anything you tell her she’ll listen, and anything you ask her she’ll say yes, and I know what that means and that’s all I need to understand.”

A door creaked.

“He couldn’t understand what?” Tousled curls, and sparkling eye’s met her own as she pivoted to see the women whose door she had been too cowardly to open, in front of her.”

This was unplanned for. “My apologies Myka, it was nothing, I shall see you at breakfast.”

The women in front of her grinned “Nope.”

Pete grinned.

Helena rolled her eyes. “ How much of our conversation did you overhear?”

“ Enough.”

Helena folded her arms in front of herself.

“Enough?”

Myka grinned even wider.  
“Yep.”

Pete grinned even wider.

“Really both of you are incorrigible.”

Myka’s grin dipped into something softer.

“Helena, you left the computer at the Warehouse open to the website you were on.”

“ Oh.”

“Helena, ask me.”

The British woman smirked.

“I believe the term I would like to use would be nope.”

Myka’s face started to fall.

“Oh dear, no, I was only teasing darling." She paused, and took a steadying breath. "I was wondering if you might consider doing me the honor of joining me at the new Italian restaurant in Featherhead this evening.”

Myka’s face lit up.

Pete went into his room and closed the door.

July 10, 2:40pm B&B living room

Myka smirked. You’d think that an English woman would be more comfortable at pretending to share tea, even if it was with a stuffed animal.

Instead, the English woman was grimacing while gesturing in the general direction of the “Pete” teddy bear.

Myka had been surprised that the only member of the warehouse team that seemed to be handling the current situation well was Steve. He had adapted fairly well to the particularities of the artifact effects, even having gone so far to have rummaged up some of Claudia’s favorite snacks for the “picnic”.

Helena on the other hand had not taken to the situation so well. Once Artie had deduced where Jimmy Kennedy’s picnic blanket had gotten to, it had been a bit too late. On the floor next to a red-checkered cloth were two mid-sized stuffed teddy bears. One, had streaks of purple around its ears, and was wearing a tiny vest, the other was a bit taller and was wearing a stained navy t-shirt.

Immediately Artie had started yelling for someone to bring neutralizer, and the first person to hear had been Helena. Unfortunately dowsing the blanket, the teddy bears and even the package the blanket had arrived in had yielded no results.

Helena had however mastered the art of “the google” and a quick search produced the reason the blanket had not responded to the neutralizer. By that time Myka had made her way down stairs, (she would have been down sooner but had been half way un-dressed. Picking out an outfit to wear that evening had swiftly made a mess of her room.)

It was Steve, who had been right behind Myka on the stairs who figured out what the next steps might ought to be.

That was how Myka found herself judging Helena’s pretend tea-sharing skills. Only at the warehouse would a series of events conspire to ensure that a specific artifact, on its particular day of most importance ( because really, who knew that there was in fact a national teddy bear picnic day?) would be shipped to the B&B.

Only in Myka’s world though would this event need her well loved (but slightly embarrassing to still have) teddy bear to be an important part of ending a crisis on the day that also happened to potentially be an official first date she had been waiting a long while to go on. Of course that date was probably the main reason Helena was still actively participating, knowing that leaving on a personal matter would be a non-option, whilst Pete and Claudia were still so, fluffy.

On the up side, Myka thought, she had never seen Helena look quite so adorable as when she was facilitating the sharing of a biscuit between the “Claudia” teddy bear and Myka’s own teddy bear.

Helena: July 10, 10:43pm

It had been a lovely evening. One, Helena realized, that she had been foolish to allow to be so long in the making.

Of course it would have been even longer in the making had Steve not realized that fulfilling the blankets desire for a “teddy bear picnic” and recreating a more positive condition was the key to returning Pete and Claudia to their non-batting stuffed selves. And yes, while there were other activities she might have enjoyed pursuing in lieu of being chastised on her fake tea drinking skills, she had to admit, seeing all of the stuffed animals that belonged to the agents of the warehouse clustered together did strike a cord within her. Every one of the agents was at their core a human being, someone who was so much more then the warehouse. Helena would never admit to it but the picnic had rather made an impact on the way she saw the other agents.

Of course, the agent she was most concerned with was the one to her left. Neither she nor Myka had said a word since the curly haired woman had pulled into the B&B’s driveway ending their date. The English woman was beginning to grow concerned.

“Myka?”

“Yes?”

“ May I inquire as to why we find ourselves still in this lovely, albeit non-mobile vehicle? My impression was that the majority of today’s population use automotives for transportation and not for lounging. “

The younger woman smiled so wide that the corners of her eyes lifted, and she let out a chuckle. “Sometimes you seem to have so seamlessly adapted to the 21st century and sometimes you just are really really not.”

Helena quirked her head “ So I take it that lounging in one’s automotive is common place?”

Curls fell into Myka’s face as she smirked in Helena’s direction, and leaned in closer a blush dusting across her face “It can be when privacy isn’t possible elsewhere, but your going to have to wait till at least the 5th date to get that Intel.”

With that the taller agent popped open the locks on the car, hopped out of the drivers seat and headed in towards the B&B. Then turning around on the stairs of the porch she yelled back “ Well, in your case, maybe 2nd.”

Frozen, Helena watched Myka saunter through the light filled door way and failed to notice a figure slip around and towards the SUV she was in.

  
“Hey!” The sharp knocking on the window next to her head startled her.  
Squinting she realized whom the voice belonged to.  
“Peter?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“What ever are you doing?”

  
The man grinned “ Well, catching you checking out what girlfriend is working with for one.”

Helena’s eyes narrowed. “ I was watching the night sky if you must know.”

“Um sure, if the night sky had a firm tight…”she opened the door “ OW!”

“Go inside Peter.”

“Pete. And that really hurt.”

“Good.” The raven-haired woman shut the SUV’s door and started towards the house.

“Hey, wait up!”

“Nope.”

“Not fair, I taught you that!”

“Actually the work nope was derived.” Pete interrupted “ UUGGGHHH stop.”

“Nope.” Helena replied.

“If you don’t stop I’ll tell Myka you sleep with that unicorn she gave you under your pillow.”  
The English woman stiffened.

“How could you possibly know? IF you EVER tell her such a thing .”

Smiling the man caught up to Helena.

“Pretty sure she already guessed.”

 

Myka: July 10th, 4:50pm

Artie glared at Steve “This isn’t working.”

The younger man shrugged “ I was pretty sure this would work. Unless there is some weird mojo thing about actually needing to want to have a picnic with teddy bears, or not loving our stuffed animals enough.”

“Actually I wonder if you might be on to something with that Steve” Myka bit her lower lip in thought and continued. “ Because who really would want to have a teddy bear picnic? I mean, typically children use stuffed animals as a subconscious stand in for the actual people they'd rather be spending time with?”

Steve nodded in understanding “ So maybe if we recreated that type of scenario? If we had a stuffed animal that represented that longing? Then we could replace Pete teddy and Claudia teddy with that stuffed animal. Maybe it would get the blanket to turn them back to keep the new stuffed animal it company?”

Excited Myka’s eyes started sparkling “ So maybe this teddy bear blanket isn’t about the teddy bears, it’s about the loneliness! So on the day of it’s creation, we just need to recreate the scenario that made it, but make sure it ends differently!”

Pursing his lips Steve frowned. “ Yeah, but do we have a stuffed animal in the B&B or Warehouse like that?”

Helena cleared her throat “If we really can’t leave until we undo this, then I might have something to offer.”

Myka shakily exhaled when Helena came back down the stairs, clutching something white, horse shaped and plush that looked suspiciously like the unicorn she had given her as a gag gift a few months back. She was going to have a conversation with that woman soon, because there was no reason Helena should ever feel any kind of loneliness where she was concerned again.

**Author's Note:**

> Warehouse 13 Holiday Ficathon, for Amtrak12. 
> 
> Sorry about the grammar....
> 
>  
> 
> Not mine, don't sue etc...


End file.
